


[PODFIC] Rolling in the Deep

by echomoon_podfic (echomoon)



Series: pennywaughtersports podfic edition [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Omorashi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon_podfic
Summary: Podfic of Rolling in the Deep by echomoon:Quentin and Eliot have a watersports adventure of the selfwetting kind.





	[PODFIC] Rolling in the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rolling in the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937082) by [echomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon). 



> tfw the next fic in ur repertoire is trashfic OOPS  
> anyway hope yall still like this lmao

 

 

 

 [Click here to stream/download!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/613o5sra3x2vdwq/rolling%20in%20the%20deep%20-%205%3A7%3A18%2C%203.18%20PM.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

 


End file.
